


#71 Find

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [71]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash isn't the best at thinking of places to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#71 Find

It was useless, he knew that much. Ash was curled up in a heap underneath the bed, thinking about how futile it was to hide like this. As if there was any chance that he was going to escape the fate that was coming to him this way. She was surely going to find him sooner or later, and even if she somehow didn't figure out where he was, he couldn't spend the rest of the day or even his life hiding under the bed like this. Still, was it really so bad to just want to stay alive for a few minutes longer?

Yes, he was being quite melodramatic, but Ash had good reason to be. He had made the mistake of doing something reckless, something that would definitely have angered a certain person, and he knew better than to incur her wrath. What had he been thinking, doing something that would provoke her fury? He had just been so hungry, he couldn't help but eat all those cookies. Yes, all of them. He had just had a long Pokémon battle and it had left him feeling hungry afterwards. His growling stomach had won over common sense.

Ash knew that Misty wouldn't understand though. He had all but signed his death warrant and could only wait for his oncoming doom. If he had left one or two cookies, would it be a different story? Probably not.

There was a creak as the door slowly swung open. Ash stiffened and peered out from underneath the bed. He gulped at the sight of Misty's shoes. It was surely all over now.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't find you underneath the bed?" Misty asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Eep," Ash squeaked.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu crawled out from under the bed and ran to greet Misty.

"I knew it."

Ash was pretty sure that Misty had an evil smile on her face right now. No doubt she was plotting some terrible way to make him suffer for his crime.

Misty knelt down and looked under the bed. "Found you." Indeed, her smile did look evil... to Ash anyway. "I'll teach you to be so greedy."

On the bright side, she didn't kill him.


End file.
